Lincoln Campbell (Earth-199999)
"Shake and Bake" (for the Johnson/Campbell duo; by Lance Hunter) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , , ; formerly | Relatives = Amanda Campbell (sister) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Afterlife; Cincinnati, Ohio | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = S.H.I.E.L.D agent, formerly transitioner at Afterlife, medical staff, med school student | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineage exposed to TerrigenesisCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Cincinnati, Ohio | PlaceOfDeath = Earth Orbit | Creators = Craig Titley | First = | Death = | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Origin Lincoln Campbell was an Inhuman-descended human from Cincinnati, Ohio. Med School and Alcoholism For undisclosed reasons, he left med school and fell into alcoholism. Benevolent stranger John Donnelly eventually prevented him from killing himself. When Jiaying learned about his Inhuman lineage, she sent Gordon to watch over him. Afterlife When drunk Lincoln caused a car accident and almost killed his girlfriend, Gordon intervened and took him to the hidden Inhuman city Afterlife where he found acceptance and healed. Under Donnelly's guidance, Lincoln joined Alcoholics Anonymous and resumed med school. He also served as a medical assistant to Afterlife residents, Gordon picking him up when needed. Terrigenesis He was eventually selected to undergo the process of Terrigenesis. As a result of his transformation, all of the cells in Lincoln's body were differently charged, giving him the ability to generate static electricity. Since then, Lincoln has remained at Afterlife as a "transitioner," someone who helps other Inhumans transition through Terrigenesis smoothly. Training Skye Lincoln was called upon to help two recently-discovered Inhumans, Skye and Raina, after they unexpectedly underwent Terrigenesis at a Kree temple in Puerto Rico. Raina's reaction to her physical transformation led Lincoln to think her transition would be difficult. With Skye, on the other hand, he was a bit more optimistic, and he tried to get her to open up about her gift. Although he tried to keep Skye in the dark about her, he accidentally let slip that Raina was also at Afterlife. Before Skye could do anything to her, Jiaying broke them up and took Skye under her wing as her guide. | Powers = Electrokinesis: Lincoln can sense and control electromagnetic energy flow for a variety of purposes. Commonly he can generate electrical discharges, sending electricity through the air at will as bolts of lightning, or via touch through a suitable electrical conductor. By touching another person he can sustain a magnetic repulsion between them and the ground, effectively creating a minor levitation effect. | Abilities = * Counselling: Lincoln has had much experience at counselling other Inhumans through the transition caused by Terrigenesis. * Medical Expertise: Lincoln was a med school student and served as a medic for both an US hospital and Afterlife. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Alcoholic: Lincoln was an alcoholic. * Anger issues: Lincoln had anger issues that made his relations with others (including S.H.I.E.L.D.) hard. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Luke Mitchell portrayed Lincoln Campbell in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Afterlife", "Melinda", "Frenemy of my Enemy", "The Dirty Half Dozen", "Scars", "S.O.S. Part One", and "S.O.S. Part Two" before being promoted to series regular for the third season. Since becoming a regular, the only episodes Lincoln does not appear in are "Purpose in the Machine", "Devils You Know", and "4,722 Hours". * Lincoln is the second main character of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. to die; the first being Grant Ward. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Линкольн Кампбелл (199999) Category:Electrokinesis Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Gifted Index Category:Alcoholism